<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Muggle by divagonzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860597">Like a Muggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo'>divagonzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>98 percent ace safe, F/M, Gen, TW:, tw: bullying, tw: direct references of social mortification, tw: off-page mentions of physical violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets an owl from Neville - head of house for Gryffindor at Hogwarts stating Rose had a full fortnight's detention for something she did. Ron goes to see his wife at the Ministry so she hears it from him and not an impersonal note from someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Rose Weasley-Granger, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Rose Weasley-Granger &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Muggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is inspired (and a roughly written one-shot in my side-verse) by @headcanonsandmore aka Dadcanons and their musing of Ron being an awesome father to his kids.<br/>Rated T for innuendo and some snogging but also veiled references to physical violence and social mortification. 98% Ace Safe. This will eventually end up on Ao3 and maybe FF.net</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Ron opened the window to admit the unexpected owl. He was working in the Wheeze’s office, trying to balance the books and was instead accosted by a nondescript brown owl. "Letter from Neville?“ Ron unwrapped the twine from the owl’s leg. "Need a rasher or a kip?” The owl hooted what sounded like a No. “It’s from Neville. Does he need a reply?” Yet another hooting no.</p>
<p>“Wanna run on back then since Neville doesn’t need anything else?” Ron reached out and let the owl come to him, stroking his head feathers gently before the owl took off again.</p>
<p>He unrolled the length of parchment, using the readers on top of his head to scan the letter.</p>
<p>Disappointment welled in his heart at first before pride shined. He had to go tell Hermione this straightaway, sod the books for an hour. He grabbed his dark blue cloak for the short walk to the Ministry. Taking the floo was too much hassle for a brisk fall morning. "George, I gotta run to the ministry. Back in a few.“</p>
<p>"Bring me back those shipping contract papers that Percy has for us, wouldya? Save a plonker the trip.”</p>
<p>Ron threw up a rude gesture while taking the twenty minute walk to the front of the Ministry. He needed the break anyway from the numbers swirling around his head this morning.</p>
<p>Through the toilets and through security, even with the bailiff who knew who he was and still checked him, in the lift down six floors to the Magical Law Enforcement offices, through the rows of desks for the bureaucracy known as the Ministry to Hermione’s personal secretary Miranda Blunt.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mr. Weasley. You’re not on her agenda today so I assume it’s important for her to see you immediately? Well she’s using the Floo with her Italian counterpart on business so it will be a few.”</p>
<p>Ron smiled, knowing how important Miranda actually was to Hermione. Everyone thought she was just her secretary but only a chosen few - Harry, Hermione, Hemera, and Ron knew that Miranda was also her personal bodyguard at the office, after the few times anyone tried to breach the security of the department to get to her.</p>
<p>“Tea, Mr. Weasley?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>“Three sugars, spot of milk?”</p>
<p>“I’d almost think you’re related to Hermione with that mind of yours.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s only for the important stuff. Husband’s tea is important knowledge. And it’s also a way for you to know it’s really me.”</p>
<p>Ron gave her a lopsided smile while Miranda slipped into the secure office, returning a couple of minutes later with a small tray of tea and a couple packets of biscuits. “Your wife didn’t know if you were peckish or not.”</p>
<p>“You spoil a bloke, you know that?” Ron tore the packet open and inhaled the contents. He’d missed breakfast this morning on account of other pleasant activities then fell back asleep, only waking fifteen minutes before he was due at the shop.</p>
<p>Miranda went back to her seat and used the contraption Hermione got her last year, called a typewriter. They’d explained it to Ron that it was like writing on parchment but easier to read for those who had trouble reading so many varied scrips from people. Hermione had even gifted one to Arthur and he spent countless hours using it writing to his kids and grandkids.</p>
<p>The door opened up a couple of minutes later and Hermione stood there, making a motion for Ron to come into her office. Ron followed her in and then he kicked the door shut and gave her a enthusiastic greeting, one that she never complained about before pulling back from his lips, her cheeks flushed and her eyes closed. “You rarely come to the office on a Wednesday so what gives?”</p>
<p>“I got a letter from Neville this morning and thought you probably should hear it from me than from him if he sent you a letter, too.”</p>
<p>“Letter?” Hermione pulled her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, a faint imitation of McGonagall and scanned the parchment twice. "Detention! Two weeks! Rose Lavender Weasley, of all the people! Hexing two another students!“ She looked at Ron and saw him smirking slightly. "You prat. There’s a page two, isn’t there?”</p>
<p>“Of course there is,” Ron handed it over and watched her frown turn to a grimace and eventually into a smile. “She takes after you, she does.” Hermione looked up from the parchment and smiled. “You were always so good on speaking up for me and occasionally fighting my battles when I didn’t realize there was one going on.”</p>
<p>Hermione went back to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a cup, pointed her wand at it and re-heated the black coffee, and took a long sip.</p>
<p>“You must have zero nerves in your mouth,” Ron muttered from his seat across the desk.</p>
<p>“You get used to it,” Hermione pulled out a length of parchment along with her eagle owl quill and inkpot. “Anything you want to add into the letter I will send off straightaway?”</p>
<p>“Nah, she should hear from you first anyway,” Ron knew he’d write a letter later today and send it off tomorrow morning so Rose would know how proud her dad was for her standing up for others.</p>
<p>Hermione went to work writing and in short order, finished it and cleaned up the parchment with her quill. “I considered a howler but I refuse to do that to our child for any reason. I hated getting them when people thought I was toying around with guys during the Tri-wizard tournament. Besides, Neville has everything under control so I’m not upset too much over it.”</p>
<p>Ron recalled punching a certain git in the nose and smiled. “Who’d have thought that what started as bullying would turn into a trip for three of the bullies to the hospital ward with Hannah and two weeks detention for Rosie for hexing two students bullying Hugo and his friends, and blackening the eyes of the other two when they disarmed her. I don’t think her having a broken hand for punching the boy in the nose was too far for her.”</p>
<p>“And Neville did say the boys pulled their wands first and she was disarmed.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I taught her there’s no shame in fighting unfairly when it’s overwhelming odds.”</p>
<p>“I do hope there’s no ongoing reprisals.” Hermione looked at Ron and saw him shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Nah, if I know any better, I’m sure the sods in question were told off privately to leave Hugo alone if they knew what was best for them.”</p>
<p>Hermione let out a stifled laugh. “What kind of idiot takes on a Rose when almost all of her cousins are present these terms? The only one who isn’t’ there is Teddy, Right?” Ron nodded. Hermione smiled slightly. “Sixth years and she’s a third year, Ron.”</p>
<p>“She’s as tall as many of the boys there, Hermione. It doesn’t surprise me in the least. And if there are any further problems, Victorie would probably step in and put them in their rightful place, I reckon.”</p>
<p>Hermione picked up the parchment and scanned it one last time. “I think we do need to send a howler tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Really? Why?”</p>
<p>“One of the gits is Zacharias Smith’s son and he said that “<em>the only reason you weren’t expelled for this is because of your parents.”</em></p>
<p>Ron’s eyes lit up. "Thinking what I’m thinking?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p><hr/>
<p>Rose tromped into breakfast, exhausted. She’s been in detention with Professor Sinestra until one in the morning helping her sort maps and other useless rubbish. Hugo was the one who loved Astronomy and the stars. Only thing she wanted was to race around the Quidditch pitch and now she was banned for a fortnight, for standing up for those who needed protecting. It was so bloody unfair!</p>
<p>James and Fred said she was brilliant for what she did and so did Molly and Scorpius. Al, being Al, laughed quietly when she said why she’d gotten detention.</p>
<p>She looked up from her seat at the table, her friends with her in commiseration, and saw Zeb sitting across the way, scowling at her with two black eyes and a brace around his left wrist. Madame Abbot Longbottom said it was a small price for him to pay for being a bully on first years - that everyone in the school would know his shame.</p>
<p>Owls swooped in, each dropping parcels for those who were present in the Great Hall. She glanced up and saw a tawny brown owl carrying a red envelope in it’s talons. She felt the utter dread in the pit of her stomach.</p>
<p>Her parents sent her a howler. She knew she’d stepped in dragon dung if they were mad enough to send a howler. She felt the shame on her face and neck, a reminder to her that her Dad was the same way. She saw Professor Longbottom surreptitiously pull his wand from his robes, ready to silence it into oblivion if it got out of hand.</p>
<p>One last glance across the way and she saw Zeb Smith smirking, knowing how much trouble she was about to get into.</p>
<p>She took it in a shaking hand and tore the top off, hearing her Mum’s <em>tsk</em>ing loudly. “Fuck,” she said under her breath.</p>
<p>“Rose Lavender Granger, detention? Of all the things to get in trouble for, and you chose this,” Hermione’s voice droned loudly. She was shocked. Mom wasn’t yelling, well, no more than seemed usual. “We are so proud of you for standing up for the younger students. Who picks on first years minding their own business? What prat thinks so poorly of themselves that they’d berate first years for playing in the hallways between classes? ”</p>
<p>“Who tries to hex firsties?” Ron’s voice interrupted. “Rude!" </p>
<p>“Yes, it was very rude and you were right to intervene.” Hermione’s voice carried across the hall.</p>
<p>"We spoke with your head of house,” Ron’s voice bellowed, “and agree that the punishment fits the circumstances. Two weeks detention is adequate to us.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes the consequences are a fair price to pay.” Hermione said. </p>
<p>“Serve your detentions knowing that we are proud of you for standing up for others who need protecting from bullies.”</p>
<p>“Love, Dad -</p>
<p>” - and Mum.“</p>
<p>Rose released the breath she’d been holding entirely too long and looked across the way. Zeb was no longer at the table and neither were his three friends she’d put in the hospital wing fighting them like a Muggle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>